Fist Year at Hogwarts
by stagewriter
Summary: There are barley any OC stories in this catagory so I decided to make one. Four new young wizards go to Hogwarts and begin their first year. Something horrible happens that makes their lives spiral out of controle. please read and review!
1. Ollivander's

Chapter 1

Ollivander's

As we walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, my little brother skipped along behind my mom and dad. It wasn't fair. I was born in February and him in December. Why was he able to come to Hogwarts the same year I was?

"Cheer up Steve," My mom said to me.

"It's not fair," I said, "I'm going to have to watch over that little brat all year."

"Don't call Lance names," my mom snared, but I could see a faint smile in her face. She knew that she spoiled us. Well, as much as she could spoil us. She's a muggle. Dad's a wizard. So I've gotten a taste of both the muggle and wizarding world.

"What do you say we go to Flourish and Blotts for your books and then we'll go for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?"

"Ok," I said, "But what about our wands?"

"Oh," my mom said, "I forgot about that. We'll do that after ice cream."

"That's alright with me," I said.

We walked in Flourish and Blotts and looked around a bit. Lance, mom, and dad where looking at some books for home. I held the list off books we needed and found them. Once I got two copies of each book, I checked them off the list. Once I was finished I walked over to my mom. She paid for a few books and was then a little occupied with Lance who wanted water.

I looked at the books she had already paid for and picked up Hogwarts A History by Bathilda Bagshot. It was actually quite interesting. My mom looked back at me and laughed.

"Steve," she said, "We've been waiting quite a while, now come on."

"But, but, but…" I said.

Dad grabbed me by the arm while my mom took the book from my hands. I still wanted to read it.

We sat at one of the outside tables and ate our ice cream. I always got chocolate ice cream. I would never even think of getting a different flavor. After ice cream we walked to Ollivander's.

"Oh no," said mom as she looked through her purse.

"What's wrong?" asked dad.

"We're out of money."

"Fine, since I know Mr. Olivander, I'll go with the boys and you can go to Gringotts," replied dad.

"I don't feel comfortable at Gringotts."

"Do you want to switch," asked dad.

"No," said mom as she glanced at the shop, "I don't know much about any of these places."

"You've been with me for fifteen years. I thought you'd be used to magic by now," said dad. Mom looked at him. I knew that look. Mom always gave him that look every time she wanted something.

"Alright," dad said, "Boys go in. Mom and I are going to get more money."

"But," started mom.

"Don't worry," said dad taking her towards Gringotts.

"I want to go with mom," said Lance, "This shop scares me."

"Come on," I said as I led him up the front door, "We'll be fine."

'Well, I know he won't be in Gryffindor' I thought.

We walked in to a tinkling belle. Long narrow boxes were piled up to the ceiling. Inside those boxes were probably wands. A ladder was upright against the back wall. Behind the front desk was an old man with wide pale eyes. His white hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Yes, yes, yes," he said, "I'm Ollivander and I would ask this boy to sit. I'd like to go one at a time."

Lance sat down and Ollivander's magic ruling tape measured me almost everywhere. It measured things like the length and width of my eyes, my head, etc. etc. I looked up at Olivander as he looked through the boxes.

"You must know that I now use much more magical items for wands now than we did before. I've actually most recently started using, strands of Dementor skin, Banshee hairs, Pixie wings, Hippogriff feathers and Blast-Ended Skrewt scales. All of which are hard to obtain. However we still use some of the basics; Unicorn hairs, Dragon heart strings, and Phoenix tail feathers.

"Ah," he said looking at a box. He handed the wand from the box to me.

"Maple, Banshee hair, thirteen inches, flexible," he said.

I waved the wand a bit but nothing happened. Suddenly there was a terrible wailing sound running throughout the room. Olivander waved his wand to stop the wailing and took the Banshee wand from me.

"If a wand is not for you it usually does nothing but this…" he said, "This is _most_ defiantly not you're wand."

We went through countless wands. I turned to Lance who was yawning as his eyes heavily and slowly closed until he woke himself up.

"Hmmm," he said, "Maybe this wand? This is of Unicorn hair, Oak, fifteen and a quarter inches, quite sturdy."

I waved it and a flash of blue light sprang out of it. It circled around the room and spiraled back into the wand.

"I'm guessing that's my wand," I said.

"Yes what did you say you're name was again?" he said.

"Well you never asked," I said, "I'm Steve Horwits, and this is my little brother Lance."

"Yes, yes, yes," he said, "I remember you're father. Now Lance, come switch places with you brother. After what seemed like forever Olivander gave him a wand of Holly and Dementor skin, thirteen inches and slightly flexible. When he first held it, dark gray smoke covered the room and popped out. Just then our parents walked in.

"Well," said Mr. Olivander, "I'll just wrap these up."

Mom paid him ten gallons and we left the store.

"Dementor skin eh?" said dad, "how on earth could he get that? Maybe I should've worked with him instead of becoming part of the ministry. Oh, got to go to work. Bye kids."

We hugged dad and he ran off to use flew powder.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. sorry it took so long I was a little pre-ocupied with my Percy Jackson story. But now here's Chapter 2 so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Off to Hogwarts

We walked home and gathered our remaining necessities; toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, soap, etc. etc. We got in mom's small dark blue car and headed to King's Cross.

Once we got to platforms nine and ten mom became nervous.

"Where's platform 9 ¾?" she asked herself as she looked at our tickets.

I watched the clock to make sure we weren't going to miss the train when suddenly, Lance lightly pushed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To get you mad," He smiled.

He _always _knew how to push my buttons. I shoved him and he replied the same way. Before I knew it we were having and all out brawl on the floor. He grabbed on to me and I flung him off. I looked at him as he flew right above the floor and was heading for the wall between platforms nine and ten! Right when he should've slammed into the wall he went through it. I stared at it in amazement.

"Mom," I said, "I found platform 9 ¾."

"Good, where is it," she said as she looked to her right and left, "And where's _Lance_?"

"He's there already," I said as I grabbed my trolley. I stood a distance away from the wall and ran in side it. I saw my mom behind me with Lance's trolley.

"Lance?" I called. He was nowhere in sight.

"Steve," said mom, "Here's twelve gallons, don't lose it. I'm going to put your and Lance's trunks in the luggage cart. You go find him and make sure he gets on the train."

I started running up and down the platform looking for him. It was so hectic, it was no wonder I couldn't find him. All around me I saw moms and dads tend to their children.

"Steve," said a familiar voice.

I turned and saw Lance, he was smiling from one ear to the other.

"Where've you been all this time?" I asked.

"Following you," he grinned, "I couldn't believe you didn't notice me."

"I try very hard not to notice you," I said, "Now come on."

I grabbed his hand and got on the train. We looked through all of the aisles but they were all full. We finally found an empty cart. We sat down by the window seats and looked for our mom. Finally I found her. She was smack dab in the middle of the crowd of parents. I pointed her out to Lance and the train engine started. We waved to her and we left the station.

Suddenly we herd a knock. We turned and saw a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was another girl with a pink face, light brown eyes and short light brown hair.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" asked one of the girls.

"No," I said, "Not at all."

They sat next to me and Lance.

"Hi," said the pink girl shyly, "I'm Alicia."

"And I'm Marla," the dark haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you guys," I said, "I'm Steve and this is my brother Lance."

"Is one of you a second year?" asked Alicia.

"No," I said, "We're both first years."

"You two can't be twins," Marla said, "What I mean to say is; you look nothing alike."

"We're not twins," said Lance, "We're just born the same year. Steve was born in February and me in December."

"What do you mean we look nothing alike?" I asked.

"Well," she said, "You don't. Your hair is dirty blonde and his is dark brown. You have blue eyes and his are brown."

"Oh," I said, "So are you both from magical families?"

"No," said Alicia, "She's of pure-blood and I'm muggle born."

"Don't worry," Marla said, "I'm not one of those pure-bloods that always end up in Slytherine and I'm not against muggle-born wizards or witches."

"I actually know a bit about magic," said Alicia, "My older sister is a witch. She's in Hufflepuff. I recon I'll be there too. I'm just like her."

"Steve," said Marla, "Are you and your brother muggle born?"

"Our mom's a muggle, dad's a wizard," answered Lance.

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor and my older brother is in Gryffindor too," said Marla, "But who knows. I might end up in a different house. What house was your dad in?"

"Slytherine," I answered.

"Oh," said Alicia.

"I know what you're thinking," I said, "You're probably thinking: 'Oh no. Their dad is a bad person' but he's not. He only got put in Slytherine because he's pure-blood. If he was bad, why would he marry a muggle?"

"I guess you have a point," said Marla.

"Anyone wants some sweets?" asked a lady pulling a trolley of delicious looking candy.

"Four chocolate frogs," said Marla, "I'll pay."

Marla paid and gave us all a box. I wasn't hungry at the moment so I pulled out The Standard Book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk. I looked through and found a couple of interesting spells. The others were struggling to open the boxes.

All at once the boxes burst open and three chocolate frogs leaped onto the floor and all around the room.

"I hate when this happens," shouted Marla.

"Quick get them!" shouted Alicia. They were crawling all around the room but once they reached one of the frogs it leaped to the other side of the room. I then remembered one of the spells I read about.

"Guys," I shouted, "Hold still."

I took out my wand and prepared for my first spell. I pointed at the ground and Marla, Alicia and Lance jumped on the seats. I pointed at two of the leaping frogs.

"Immobulus!" I shouted. The tip of my wand glowed and the frogs froze in the middle of the air as they leaped. I found the third one and did the same with it. I couldn't believe that it worked! Marla, Lance and Alicia picked up their frogs.

"How'd you do that?" asked Marla.

"I read about the spell in this book, and figured that it would prove useful in this situation," I said, "Now eat them before they start jumping around again."

I opened my box, immobilized the chocolate frog and ate it along with the others.

We all stared out the window at the magnificent castle in the distance. One by one lights from the windows in the towers turned on as the sun went down. We arrived once the sun had completely vanished. Replacing the sun was the bright silver moon and tinkling stars brightened up the murky navy blue sky.

We hurried off the train and onto a cold, dark platform. I turned to get my luggage but a boy of about fifteen who had a black cloak with blue lining instead of plain black stopped me. On his chest were a small purple badge and a crest with a blue and bronze eagle.

"Don't worry," he said, "You don't have to get your bags."

Behind me was a gruff, old, and heavy voice calling: "First years, over here."

I turned and saw a ten foot man who was as wide as could be, and jet black hair and beard. His face looked like crows had walked all over it. He looked like he was at least a hundred yeas old.

I walked up to him and he led us through a dark forest. I found Lance and the others after a few minutes of trying to figure out how a man could be the size of that ignoramus man.

"Do you guys know who that is?" I asked.

"I think that's Hagrid the gates keeper or something," said Marla.

"Yeah," agreed Alicia, "I remember my sister saying something about him."

"What did she say?" asked Lance.

"She said that 'he's a grumpy oaf'" whispered Alicia so that Hagrid couldn't hear.

"How would she know?" I asked smugly.

"Why don't you ask _her_?" said Alicia, "If you get in Hufflepuff you'll have the chance to ask tonight."

"If…" I repeated.

At the end of the rout we reached an eerie black lake. The water glowed from the bright light of the moon.

All in a row were short long boats with no paddle. There were four available seats to a boat. We piled in and our boat followed Hagrid's boat as the boats glided through the water on their own. I sat at the front with Marla while Lance and Alicia sat in the back. I gazed in awe at the wondrous castle.

"Isn't it amazing," I asked Marla without turning to her.

"Yes," she whispered. I tuned to look at her but I found myself staring at the water in the distance. I could've sworn that I saw something glide to the surface of the water and then back down. It was huge and had about eight tentacles.

"What's wrong?" asked Marla who was looking in the distance to find what I was looking at.

"Nothing," I said as I turned back toward Hogwarts, "Absolutely nothing."

**AN: Next we'll get to do the sorting hat... yey... Not the most exciting thing but hey its nessisary. There will be a few new teachers since it's so many years latter after the last book.**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**AN: Sorry I took so long. To be honest school has been driving me insane and I've been trying to get Part 3 for my Percy Jackson story in the works but it's up now so... Here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

The Sorting Hat

We walked into the magnificent castle, and entered the Great Hall. There were four separated long tables. To the far right was a table with students wearing cloaks with green trimming, next to them was a table where the students had blue trimmings, then red and then yellow.

At the far end of the room was a row with large chairs and older people, presumably the professors. In front of that row was a stool with a large pointed hat on it.

We walked up the hat and all stood before it. An old man with long black hair and a red robe walked.

"That's my Dad," whispered Marla.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the Man "Before we begin the banquet you must be sorted in to your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like you're family within Hogwarts. You will have all classes with your house. Not one house is more important or better than the other. While you're here, your triumphs will earn you house points. However if you break any rule you can also loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. I am one of the new professors here at Hogwarts, I've only been here two years and I am proud to be the new head of Gryffindor. My name is Professor Lonin, I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. Well enough about me. I say, we let the sorting hat sing."

The sorting Hat bust into song and started explaining about the houses but I didn't need him to explain to me. I knew that Ravenclaw were for the wise, Gryffindor was for the brave, Hufflepuff were for the kind and loyal, and Slytherin was for those who are of pure blood and thirst for power. The hat finished its song and Professor Lonin took out and unrolled a scroll.

"Now," he said, "When I can your name come put the Sorting Hat on."

He called countless names and then He called out "Alicia Forest."

"Um," Alicia said "It's pronounced A-lease- e-a."

"I'm sorry," said the Professor.

Alicia sat in the chair and the hat was put on her head. After a while if almost yelled something that sounded like Gryffindor but then she shook her head and there was another long moment.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat. The Hufflepuff table cheered and she went to join them.

After that a boy named "Tyler Featherless" was called up. He had light blonde hair and green eyes. He sat in the chair and after a while the hat called "Gryffindor!"

Several more names were called and then he called the name, "Marla Lonin."

The hat barley touched her head when it shouted "Gryffindor!"

There were a few more names when my brother's name was called. He nervously went up to the Hat and there was a moment of silence before the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

They called my name and I walked up to the chair like I owned the place, I had a feeling I would be in Slytherin with my brother. I mean both him and my dad was in Slytherin so why shouldn't I be. Then unexpectedly the hat whispered in my head.

"Ah," The hat whispered, "there is courage in you, and you wish to learn a lot. You like being in charge… hmm I think you should be…"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

"What!" I muttered under my breathe, but I didn't complain. I walked over the Ravenclaw table and sat. The last person to be called was named, "Austin Zuke" and he was put in Hufflepuff.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," said the boy next to me. He looked about fourteen.

"Thanks," I said.

"Quiet down," a healthy ninety year old woman in emerald green robes on, "I am Headmistress McGonagall …"

"She can't be headmistress," I whispered to the boy next to me, "She's too old."

"She's only ninety two," said the boy, "And she's in great health, she just can't do anything extravagant."

"I wish to also remind all students that the forest is out of bounds," she continued, "Other than that, please enjoy your meal."

Food of every kind appeared on plates before our very eyes. I didn't hesitate to fill the empty plate in front of me. As we finished dinner and desert, the prefects started leading us to our dorms. We walked out of the great hall and turned left. To my amazement, there were stairs that were moving from one part to the next.

"Try to stay together," said the prefect, "I don't want anyone getting lost."

We walked up the stairs and though a corridor. We found ourselves in a small space in front of a door.

"Unlike other houses, we don't have a password," explained the prefect, "Instead we must answer a riddle or complicated question.

"What two sister's give birth to each other in turn?" asked the door.

"Would anyone like to give it a try?" asked the prefect.

No one answered. I thought hard and I knew I had heard the riddle before. I couldn't be sure but I gave out a guess.

"Day and Night?" I suggested and the door swung open.

"Good job," the prefect congratulated me. I was on a role today and couldn't help but feel proud of myself. Granted I'm always right, even when wrong, I'm right.

We entered the beautiful silver and blue room. Against the wall was a statue of I figured was Ravenclaw.

"Alright," said the prefect, "This is the common room. Your year's dormitories will be on this level, boys in the left room, girls to the right. Your belongings have already been placed there so if I were you I would just be prepared for tomorrow. Good night."

**AN: So that's pretty much it. It took me a while to figure out what the question was going to be. sorry that it's so short. Please Review!**


End file.
